


Just Right

by annabeth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Catholic Guilt, F/M, Future Fic, Het Sex, JJBella, M/M, Masturbation, angst angst angst, sexy pictures, unrequited pliroy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/pseuds/annabeth
Summary: JJ has doubts about his relationships while lying in bed with his wife, thinking of someone else.





	Just Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashii Black (ashiiblack)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/gifts).



> Just needed to write more angsty JJ. I love torturing ~~[Ashii Black](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack)~~ JJ.  >___>

No matter what JJ does, the king size bed he and Izzy are sleeping in doesn't feel big enough. And there's a reason for that: JJ's feelings for someone besides his wife.

Weekly confession hasn't been enough, and Izzy has now repeatedly asked why JJ goes to church during the week as well.

"Aren't Sundays enough? Why Saturday and Monday too?" she's asked more than once.

When they got married, they'd been on the same page. They attended church together, and they went out to breakfast afterward, and then they would go home and make love. Ot at least, they had consensual, conventional, missionary sex like the good Catholics that they were.

JJ sighs. He can't sleep. The bed is both too big and too small: not enough space for JJ's lover, and too close to Izzy, who JJ doesn't love anymore. Honestly, these days JJ doesn't know if he ever _did_ love her. It seems unlikely, now.

The room is sweltering in the summertime heat, but the noise from the air conditioner keeps Izzy awake, and the heat doesn't bother her the way it does JJ. But just once he'd like to turn the a/c on and freeze and shiver and actually _sleep_.

Izzy's breathing is nice and slow, a gentle pattern like the tide rolling in, and JJ knows she's asleep, and he knows her sleeping pills will keep her from waking up. So he slides out of bed and takes his phone into the bathroom, where he sits in the dark with nothing but the light of his phone screen.

JJ inputs his password, then navigates to his gallery. It's filled with candid pictures of Yuri, some of them he's posing for the camera, and in others he's angry, unaware that JJ's behind him or near him with his phone camera at the ready.

He feels sick to his stomach as he scrolls through the photos. Yuri on a beach in Hasetsu, wearing tiny swim trunks. Yuri, a waterfall, and beautiful blue sky—but Yuri is the most beautiful thing in the image.

Breathing a little faster, JJ opens the folder with the pictures he has to hide. Yuri lying on a hotel bed, his eyes sleepy, his hair mussed—and his cock out, hard, listing a little to the right and blond curls at the base sticky with come. He's holding the hood of his foreskin back and his eyebrows are arched for the camera. His thighs are rock solid muscle and his eyes are the greenest thing JJ's ever seen.

It makes JJ's cock flare to life, pulsing, a spill of blood from his brain to between his legs.

JJ swipes to the left, and the next photo fills the screen: Yuri, bending over, holding his ass cheeks apart so that his perfect little red hole is visible, come dripping from it; yet gazing over his shoulder at the camera, blond hair falling into his eyes. This is one of JJ's favorites because of the look Yuri's giving the camera: desire and something else, too. His expression says, _I'm in love with you._

It may be JJ's favorite, but it's also photographic evidence of a lie. Yuri's not looking at JJ.

His look of unabashed love, unashamed emotion, is all for Otabek, and it kills JJ every time he looks at it. He only has it because he stole Yuri's phone once. It had all been for a prank, until he found the series of photos that Otabek had obviously taken to spice up their sex life.

It probably wasn't supposed to spice up JJ's sex life, but it has in so many ways. When he fucks into Isabella, he imagines loose blond hair, luminous green eyes—a tightness around his cock that she can never replicate. JJ has only his own solo experience to know that; his fingers in his ass have never been enough, but he'll never have Yuri.

The spice it's added to his confessions is just another unintended consequence.

Suddenly, JJ can't take a full breath, his chest tightening, his throat constricted, as he stares at those green eyes so filled with love.

What does Otabek have that JJ doesn't? It isn't like JJ hasn't been flirting with Yuri for years. When Yuri won his third Grand Prix Final gold at seventeen, and JJ won silver and placed beneath him _again_ , he'd even slipped his keycard into Yuri's bag.

Yuri never showed, but the charge that showed up on his hotel bill told the whole story. Yuri hadn't even bothered to return it. He just didn't care.

JJ heaves in as deep a breath as he can, hands going to his cock. He's tired of fucking Izzy, of closing his eyes so he can manufacture a different face on the backs of his eyelids.

He's just about to come when the bathroom light flips on.

"JJ? What's the matter, honey?" Izzy's knuckling her eyes, and the glasses she needs to see are not perched on her nose, so he's lucky she probably doesn't know he was rubbing one out. "Come back to bed, baby."

"Of course, honey bear," JJ says. In the years they've been married—all of three—he's come up with all sorts of stupid nicknames for her in an attempt to convince them both he loves her.

It seems to be working on Izzy.

He gets to his feet, knees creaking, and pulls her into his arms, close enough to kiss—which he does—but not close enough yet for her to feel his arousal.

He mouths along her jaw and her neck and wishes stubble would scratch at his face. He sees green eyes and lithe white-limbed perfection, made even more beautiful by foul Russian curses.

When he pulls her in even tighter, he knows she can feel his cock against her belly. He tries to ignore the softness of her breasts.

As they kiss, as he brings her back to bed, there's a small ghost in bed with them, short but full of spit and fire. He lays her down and pushes up her nightgown.

When JJ enters her, he says a prayer that his marriage will end.

That he'll wake up tomorrow morning next to Yuri, in a bed that feels just right in size, and Otabek and Izzy will be nothing but bad dreams that never occurred.

end.


End file.
